I'll Dream a Little Dream, But Don't Tell Anyone
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: She's not gay. She's not gay. She just likes to think about kissing girls. A lot. And throw up after kissing men. A lot... and stare at light fixtures. Alicexoc, but also Jasperxalice.


**Author's Note**: Yeah, I'm pretty much on a random streak. I'm making this other story, and I particularly like this character that I thought up, and decided to make this. Yes, I do make fun of her a lot, (maybe not so much here, but in the other story and my mind) but I still love her. She kind of represents what many girls go through. Born into a religious family, being a lesbian is considered a sin. According to her family, unless she is cured of the 'illness' she will go to Hell. And I'll just say one more thing about her- she wasn't always so loopy and spacey. She graduated top of her class in high school and was studying to be a heart surgeon.

**Summary:** She's not gay. She's not gay. She just likes to think about kissing girls. A lot. And throw up after kissing men. A lot... and stare at light fixtures. Alicexoc, but also Jasperxalice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twlight, which includes Alice and Jasper. I only own my character, little Miss Glabau.

* * *

**Dream a little dream... don't tell anyone  
**

_Hiding_

The young girl smiled the over used smile again, flashing her parents with assurance for the tenth time. The arm around her waist tightened. Her head turned towards the owner of said arm, about to tell him to loosen his grip, when he pushed his lips against hers in a tight lock. The smell of beer and burger assaulted her nose and senses, her hand pushing against his chest to get away was useless.

She felt like throwing up.

When he finally pulled his face away from hers, the laughter from her father rung in her ears. He made a joke and winked at the man to her side. She felt the man shake from laughter, giving an opportunity to escape. A small excuse left her lips as she tried not to run towards the bathroom, but to walk briskly towards it and avoid all of her father's important friends. And Jo. Her dad didn't like him because at night, he becomes Darth Vadar. Or so he told Cara. Ever since whenever he enters the room, she disappears.

When she reached the safe haven called the bathroom, she immediately placed both hands on the side of a sink. She gripped the white porcelain like her life depended on it. Her breathing was ragged, eyes shut tight as she tried to regain control of herself. Get the thoughts out and away. She let her head lean forward until it made contact with the cold mirror. The maddening white walls closed in around her, making her feel even closer to death. Her brace on the sink and mirror managed to keep her from being mysteriously crushed to death... some how.

Then she just stayed there. Unmoving. Thinking about the events of the evening.

She came with her boyfriend to her father's party, he couldn't keep his hands off of her and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Alice.

Alice.

The girl shuddered. Remembering the soft porselain-like skin, those golden eyes, small smiling lips that looked good enough to eat. Her boyfriend was holding hands with her, his expression strained and looking pained. It seemed like he felt the same as her at that moment. She let her mind wander, just for a moment, and think about what she wanted to happen...

To bring Alice into the bathroom, push her up against the wall, taste the wine left on Alice's lips. Have their bodies press together. Feel the curves of her side, the skin hiding just beneath her silky blue dress, and feel Alice's hands tangle into her blonde hair. To kiss down her jaw line, down her neck and suck on the soft and pale skin over her color bone. Hear her moan her name.

"Oh, Cara...."

Alice pulls her leg up and wraps it around her waist, Cara grabs her thigh and rubs circles along her exposed skin. She starts reaching-

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, bringing Cara out of her little dream. She jerked her head back and looked at the woman, eyes wide and panic behind them.

"Y-yeah... fine... I'm f-fine, Yur- Carry." The young girl stuttered as she straightened her spine and smiled at Carry, her younger cousin. Her hands swiped to the side of her face and pulled the stray strands of hair from her damp skin, her other hand trying profusely to straighten her wrinkle free dress.

"Are you sure? You look a little sick, maybe you should go home?" The small brunette questioned, looking at her in the mirror as she washed her hands. Cara shook her head.

"No, no. I'm good. I-I was just getting a little stuffy in there- so many-" She tried to explain, shaking slightly as her voice went up an octive.

"Okay, as long as you're fine. See you later." She said as she turned, leaving just as quickly as she had appeared. Cara watched as she walked out the door, hips swaying and heels clacking as they hit against the tiles. Her shoes were last year's fashion and looked absolutely hideous, but she would tell her that later. She would also inform her about how she wore the exact same dress two years ago.

A heavy sigh left Cara's lips as she gripped the sink once more and leaned against it.

The lights, which were in a metal structure, held small crystals that hung on small strings. One of the crystals turned slightly, and let the rainbow inside become more visible and color the wall. Noticing this shiny and pretty object, Cara's thoughts halted and she stepped towards the light in the corner. She stood there and just stared at it for awhile. She noticed the curve of the metal, how there was a tiny almost unnoticeable scratch in it. How the light trapped itself inside the crystal and magically created colors. How shiny and smooth the metal was...

Unnoticed by her, another woman had walked into the room. She fixed her hair in the mirror. She watched the mezmerized girl in the corner of her eye, wondering what she was doing.

"Cara?" The woman finally asked about two minutes later. The girl staring at the light reached her hand out and poked at one of the crystals, smiling as it turned and made more rainbows. The woman furrowed her eyebrows as she watched worriedly. "Cara?" She repeated, this time touching her shoulder.

At the touch Cara jumped and jerked away, turning her back to the wall and facing her.

Alice.

Her cheeks pinkened and her eyes widened. Previous thoughts returned to her and caused her to bite her lip. "Hi."

"Are you alright? You were staring at the light for a long time." The beautiful woman asked, then craning her neck to look at the light behind her. "Is there something specific you found so intriguing?"

"I... no, I thought it just looked cool. It's a good mirror. What are you doing here?" She snapped, crossing her arms and trying to regain control. And failing miserably. Alice raised an eyebrow, a delicate smile forming with her lips. She chuckled, a sound that almost made Cara faint right then and there at its angelic tone.

"And what about the large mirror on the wall?" She questioned, tilting her head to the 6 foot long mirror attached to the wall. Before Cara could come up with an even more embarrassing excuse, Alice continued. "I came here, to the bathroom, to freshen up. And give you this." She spoke in a happy sing-song voice. Her hand, which was so far from her golden eyes, reached towards her with a piece of paper in it.

The girl didn't mean to, but she did anyway. She let her eyes momentarily roam over that beautiful body. Her neck, her breasts, the curve of her hip that her dress framed so well. Her hand.

Embarrassed, Cara reached forward and took the paper from her hand. She looked quizically at the caligraphy looking numbers, confused. "And this." The woman added, leaning forward and surprising Cara once again. She let her lips linger against hers, neither of them breathing. The kiss was light, a precious little gesture Cara hoped would last foerever. It felt better than any other kiss she had ever experienced, man or woman. It was... in her words, 'fantasitcally awesome'.

When the girl opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize they were closed, she found Alice by the door. A smile was plastered on her face. Her eyes glittered in a way that Cara couldn't explain if she tried.

"Call me." She said before disappearing.

The girl looked down at the paper again, still confused. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she welcomed the hard cold floor that met her knees and butt.

"But... I'm not gay..." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jasper whispered to his wife, grateful for the return of the happy and bubbly vampire. She replied with a small nod and lacing her hand with his. She pecked his lips and leaned against him.

"Fantastic! She's going to call, and she's going to watch us play baseball." She said with a wide smile, causing Jasper to look at her confused. Before he could voice his thoughts, she was already answering. "Don't worry, she thinks we're Canadian."

"...Canadian?"

"Yeah, all Canadians are attractive and have secret superpowers. Don't you know?" She giggled, furthering his confusion.

"...Canadian superheroes?" He asked, making her giggle again.

"She's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Don't worry, we just tell her we're Canadian, and she doesn't question further. When I went in there she was staring at light for five minutes because she thought it was a pretty mirror." She explained, causing Jasper to smile slightly.

"And this stops her from commiting suicide and getting Bella in trouble?" He asked in a low whisper. She nodded happily. "And she'll end up with...?"

"Yes! It's a happy ending. She gets a girlfriend, Bella doesn't eat her, and we get to go shopping!" She sang happily as she bounced in place.

Jasper laughed, letting his wife's emotions wash over him and melt with his own. They stared into each other's eyes, a content spell flowing through them as they stood there.

Until a bumbling human interrupted them, introducing himself and trying to engage in conversation. Reluctantly they looked away and humored him and his rather boring conversation, hands locked the entire time.


End file.
